


I've got you

by Somethingbad123



Series: My Little Stray Kids Collection [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Minho just really loves Felix, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, homesick felix, in the most brotherly way, occasional references to other JYP groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: Prompt:Minho had been looking after Felix ever since he got eliminated. Just because they’re both debuting now, doesn’t mean he’s going to stop





	1. How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Minho had been looking after Felix ever since he got eliminated. Just because they’re both debuting now, doesn’t mean he’s going to stop

Minho remembers the day clearly. 

 

He had been moved out of the dorms for a while now and was practicing with the other trainees in a practice room far away from the one the boys were in. He hadn’t had time to talk to any of them for a while but he knew that they would be doing well. 

 

As he corrected a move the door buzzed and opened and a too familiar head of dark hair walked it’s way through. Everyone stopped and turned to face him and Minho’s heart sank.

 

“Oh, Felix.”

 

A weak smile pulled its way up onto his face, “Hey, Hyung.” 

 

The elder came and wrapped his arms around the younger one and pulled him into a hug. A few seconds later he felt the Australian begin to shake and then his shoulder began to dampen. 

 

Minho pulled him away and brought his hand up to wipe and the younger’s face before cupping his cheek and tilting his head up to make their eyes meet. He was a sorry sight, eyes swollen from crying and cheek’s a flushed a dark shade of pink. “Why did they eliminate  _ you _ ?”

 

“I didn’t know why. I didn’t recognise the words. I just knew I was eliminated.”

 

“Did anyone tell you?”

 

“Channie Hyung. He said it was because my Korean wasn’t good.” 

 

“Then we’ll practice. And I’ll help you.” 

 

He hadn't been the only one. Whenever they could slip away from the cameras, the rest of the boys would be sneaking over to the other practice room to teach them what they had been doing or to talk. 

 

But that had been a month ago. Now they were confirmed to debut, they would be putting out a pre debut mixtape and there would be fansigns and everything but there was something off. 

 

Felix was a lot quieter than he had been during the show, silently sliding himself behind the others as though he wasn’t a fan favourite. It wasn’t just on camera but off camera he would slip away only to be found with his head in a textbook or in a practice room dancing again. 

 

It was a spiral that he had heard Jackson from Got7 talk about. 

 

Once upon a time Bambam wasn’t doing so well with his Korean, and after just one offhand comment from an MC he was constantly working. They thought that it would stop once the mistake was corrected and he was fine but hate comments and what he had said was a ‘niggling feeling’ in the back of his head told him it wasn’t enough and he went to extremes. Each of the Got7 members had said that they had noticed it but not done anything and that was one of the biggest regrets of their careers. 

 

Minho wasn’t going to let that happen to his group, much less their sunshine.

 

So began the quest: Protect Felix - from himself. 


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a long night means that you don't want to get up but that's okay when there's someone willing to take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and its late but my excuse is that I was working and 8 to 6 volunteer thing and im travelling so no data to post. I'll try to get the chapters are soon and I hope that you enjoy this fluff full chapter.

“Kim Seungmin why aren’t you out of the house yet!”

 

It was Chan’s yelling that woke the three still sleeping people in the house that fine morning. When Minho walked out the room he felt a small kiss left on his cheek and a loud “Bye Hyungs!” Before the whirlwind that was Seungmin in the morning finally left the house. 

 

Stumbling blearily to the kitchen, he pulled himself up onto the counter watching Chan and Woojin start a quick breakfast for the rest of them that were at home. Finally Jisung and Felix stepped, well more Jisung pulled himself in with a very sleepy, clingy Felix attached to his back. At a sharp poke to the Aussie’s stomach though he was released. 

 

“Lixie~” Minho called him over. 

 

Once in reach he pulled the younger over to stand in between his legs where he then thunked his head onto the elder’s chest. Running his fingers through the once again dyed blonde hair Minho began to hum to Glow and felt rather than saw Felix drift off again. 

 

“Eggs are up!” 

 

“Finally. Hyungs I don’t want to move.” 

 

Woojin tossed a pointed look at Minho before turning putting two eggs onto the plate he was about to hand over, “He can’t sleep forever. We’re due at the practice room in two hours and he hates cold food.”

 

Chan pulled Jisung out of the Kitchen with Woojin following the two calling back again, “He needs to eat!” 

 

Sighing Minho put the plate down before moving his hands from Felix’s head to his shoulders. “Hey sweetheart you need to wake up for me, okay? If you don’t eat Woojin Hyung will have my ass so you need to get up.” 

 

“But Hyuuung.  _ So tired.”  _

 

“Wake up. I’ll feed you.” 

 

Felix rolled himself to the side a bit and opened his mouth expectantly. Minho huffed out a fond sigh before putting cutting up a piece and putting it in his mouth. He started alternating bites of food one for him one for Felix until they cleaned both plates. 

 

“Thank you for the food~” Felix singsonged from Minho’s back as he carried him out of the room.

 

Depositing him at the bathroom door Minho smiles and ruffles the younger’s hair, “Okay lazy time to get ready. When you’re done we’ll head out, yeah?” 

 

“Okay Hyung!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to hear about what you guys want to see in this so please tell me what it is that you want the chapters to be. If theres and overwhelming request for there to be a certain slice of life then I'll change my preplanned ones. Thank you all so much for reading~~
> 
> \-----  
> Come scream with me on twitter!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Somethingbad123)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 5 + 1 thing because I wrote it out and it was like different scenes and just way to long to be a one shot so I made it a chaptered thing. 
> 
> Since it's already written and everything there will be an updating schedule! I'm publishing this on a tuesday where I am so I'm thinking every tuesday and saturday and I'll make sure to let you know if something changes in that schedule. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \----  
> Come scream with me: 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Somethingbad123)


End file.
